


Taking It Easy

by septic_dr_citrus



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Ego x Reader, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, JJ is an absolute sweetheart, Loving Marriage, Married Sex, Praise Kink, Present Tense, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septic_dr_citrus/pseuds/septic_dr_citrus
Summary: Jameson always does more than just make love to you. He makes certain you feelloved.





	Taking It Easy

As always, it starts with the gentlest of kisses. Your husband’s mustache tickles faintly as he presses warm, soft pecks along your cheek and jawline, smiling into it as you exhale your pleasure. Your fingers fumble with the buttons to his vest as he slides his hands down your hips, massaging the skin there between his fingers and then dipping them underneath the band of your pants. It’s distracting in the best way. Even as you work to undress him, you’re rocking forward and by the time his vest and shirt are on the floor, he’s entirely hard.

The chair isn’t a good place for this. In a blur of stumbling steps and thoughts addled by need, Jameson’s back hits the bed and you’re kneeling between his trembling legs, working at that belt he always insists on. How many times have you told him to leave it off?

The belt jingles as it hits the floor, but before his pants can follow, he catches a hand in your hair and leans for another kiss. It’s messier, deeper, his tongue curling and filling your mouth with the flavors of mandarin and cinnamon. He always tastes so good, but you know his motives behind this kiss and give him what he wants: a low, heartfelt moan. You can both feel the vibrations leaving your throat, teasing at his, and a stuttering speech slide appears.

**“Ohh, holy horsefeathers—I-I adore you—”**

The pants come off. Everything you’re wearing is loose and light; it takes only a minute for it to land in a forgotten heap, but all the while Jameson’s hands are on you, petting and palming in all the right places, mapping you, spurring you on. He knows your body better than anyone and yet he always explores with the same fervor and delight as he did the first time, leaving no skin untouched. The bedsprings squeak as he rolls you over, straddling your entrance without quite pushing in.

**“Is this comfortable? Right and proper, sweet thing?”** he whispers. His eyes are glazed with arousal, but you know that if you were to say the word, he would draw back in an instant.

“Yes, _yes_, _please_, just—” Your plea trails off into small gasps of pleasure as he eases forward, letting you adjust to his length. Huffing faintly, he settles and rolls his hips into a slow, smooth rhythm and you grab at his arms on either side of you, pulling at him until his chest is flush against yours. You arch your neck, goosebumps racing across your skin as he mouths at it, all lips and tongue with _just_ the right amount of grazing teeth, never truly biting. He’s always so careful.

You lose yourself in a haze of pleasured groans and whimpers, making more than enough sound for the both of you as you revel in the feeling of him. Jameson’s breath is hot against your shoulder and speech slides are flurrying overhead with needy encouragement. Your vision is swimming, but you know the words by heart.

**“My jewel, my love, y-you’re so beautiful…I love you…Oh, doll, make that noise again, _mercies_…Intoxicating…Heavens, I _need_ you, sweet thing…”**

As your gasps and squeals grow shriller, he quickens his pace, pushing you closer and faster to the peak. Your blood is singing, your heart wild in your ears, and when he feels you tighten around him, he presses his lips against yours one more time. You moan his name into the kiss as you find your release, tremors coursing through you, and he shudders, his climax following just a few moments later.

For a while afterward, the two of you simply catch your breath, both trembling with fatigue and the afterglow. You find Jameson’s weight against you comforting, running your fingers lightly over his back. His hand in turn finds your cheek, pad of his thumb sweeping softly over your fading flush.

**“You’re so beautiful,”** he repeats reverently. With a warm, weary smile, you nuzzle into his hand, a special kind of peace and love washing over you.


End file.
